The Accident that Changed Everything
by SassyinPINKlove
Summary: Takamachi Nanoha finds herself in a new world after being sucked into a vortex.she finds herself making new friends, new enemys, and lots of heart break.an enemy attacks her new home, but will she fight back, or be frozen in shock about the enemys new alliance? suck at summary. basics: she trys to find a way back home, new enemy comes around, what will hse do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The accident

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tale or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**With Nanoha and Fate-chan on a mission to save peoples lives.**

**Normal POV:**

"**RAGING HEART! CARTRAGE LOAD FULL POWER AXEL SHOOTER!" yelled Nanoha.**

"Nanoha! Slow down! You'll do something wrong with the speed you're going at!" yelled Fate-chan.

And that Nanoha did. She messed up, big time. She….. Went too far ahead and got sucked into the vortex that they were trying to prevent people from going into the vortex.

"**NANOHA!" **yelled fate.

Nanoha gave out a small shout as she was sucked into the vortex.

Nanoha was already bloody and weak because she got careless with her mission. She found herself on the ground in front of a huge building with a giant orange flag thing that had the picture of a fairy. Above that were the words _Fairy Tale_. Figuring she might get some help from these people, she got up real shaky- like and stumbled through the doors. That alone took up most of her strength. Before she lost consciousness, she muttered out the words, "Help…. Me."

**Normal POV: **

**Just after Nanoha stumbles through the doors and asks for help.**

No one moved a muscle after the mysterious girl walked through their building wearing an outfit of white. Her skirt was normal length but had a long back to it. She was carrying a long white and pink thing with a red jewel at the top. She was bleeding from multiple cuts and scrapes. No one knew what to do. That is… until Mirajane ran around her counter and towards the girl.

She started barking orders like a wild dog. "She has a pulse. WENDY! Heal this girl as much as you can, just to stop the blood from flowing. Natsu, help me carry her to the infirmary. Erza, go get Master. I think he'll want to know about this."

After said people did as they were told, Master Makarov walked through the infirmary doors. The first thing he saw was Wendy bending over a full grown girl that looked to be about 19 or 20 with long light brown hair. It was obvious to him that was strong. He could also feel a strong and powerful magical presence coming from the girl. He noticed a staff was leaning up against a wall, and decided to not ask what it was.

After Wendy was done healing the poor girl, Master Makarov took a seat next to Mira.

"Who is this and what happened?" asked the Master of Fairy Tale.

"I don't know. I was drying some dishes, and the next thing I know, this girl comes stumbling in asking for help before she passes out." answered Mirajane.

"I see," said Master. "We shall take her in as one of our own until she comes to and is as healthy as horse again."

"Alright, Master," Mira said, stood up to leave and told Master, "I shall go and make a broth for her. She must eat, even if it is something as simple as broth."

The Master nodded before turning to the girl and kept a watchful eye on her. Mira left the room with a small smile on her face. She went to the kitchen and started to prepare the broth for the girl.

Back with Master Makarov and the girl, (A/N: Natsu left after dropping the girl off in the infirmary. He couldn't handle the smell of all the blood.) said girl started to groan, and shakily open her eyes. Master Makarov turned to the girl and said, "I see you have awoken, my child."

The girl didn't seem to notice seem to notice him just yet. The first words out of her mouth were, "Raging Heart! Were are you! Please say she is safe."

Master Makarov took notice of the staff glowing around the jewel as it…. Spoke? _" I am here, my master. Readings show that minimal wounds were inflicted on you. Body damage sustainable. Heart rate normal. Magical level, low. Probably due to that last attack done to the enemy. Magical energy should return in two or three days, if you do not use anything too extreme for the time being."_

The girl sighed, and it looked like in relief. " Thank you, Raging Heart. Return please. Drop Barrier Jacket and return to me."

"_Alright, my master," said the staff, Raging Heart, as it seemed to be. Raging Heart turned into a jewel, the size of a small marble, and flew to the girl. The girls white clothes were dropped and were replaced with, what looked like, official clothes for someone in an office, but they looked flexible. Almost as if she were a combat instructor. _

_Master Makarov coughed, which cause the girls attention. She noticed that he was tiny, but had a head full of white hairs. He was wearing a funny orange outfit with a funny looking hat on._

"_My name is Master Makarov. I am the owner of this guild, Fairy Tale. Who are you?" said Master._

_The girl coughed, sat up straighter, and saluted to the kind old man. "I'm Takamachi Nanoha." the girl, Nanoha, touches the jewel around her neck and says, "This is Raging Heart Excelion. My… partner in crime I guess you can say. Can I walk around? I hate being still like this. I would much rather move my body around."_

_The Master pondered over this girls words for a moment. Takamachi Nanoha was her name. she seemed harmless, but is she really? _

_He looked the girl straight in the eyes and said, "Alright, you may. But on one condition."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

I KNOW! Please don't be mad at me. I know it's been almost two weeks since I last updated. But with all the stress of it being my first year in high school, marching season (My schools marching band is the Reserve Grand Champions of the state of Louisiana. And I'm part of that band! Well the color guard I should say.) Anyway, I would like suggestions for upcoming chapters I have trouble thinking up ideas. And, by the way, for the person who made the comment about the POV carp as they seemed to call it, I have a very good reason for my POV "crap". The person who made a comment about what I called Nanoha's device, the anime that I've seen has it saying Raging Heart, not Raising Heart. I understand the confusion, so I'll change Raging Heart to Raising Heart just for you. Now, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

_**Review:**_

_The master pondered over the girls words for a moment. Takamachi Nanoha was her name. she seemed harmless, but is she really?_

_He looked the girl straight in the eyes and said, "Alright, you may. But on one condition."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**Normal POV:**

"And what may that request be?" asked Nanoha.

Master Makarov looked the girl straight in the eyes and said, "For you, when you are fully recovered, to fight Erza Scarlet, the S- Class mage. I want to see, first hand, how well you can fight."

Nanoha thought hard on this. She realizes the predicament she is in, but does she really want to fight someone that has done nothing to her? If she decides to fight this Erza, should she just treat it as a mock battle? That seems to be the logical thing to do. But then again, she does not know the strength of Erza. Is she as powerful as Hayate? Or is she so weak as to not even be able to throw a proper punch? So many question that need answers. Nanoha sighed, knowing that if she wanted this mans trust, she would have to fight Erza.

Nanoha looked the Master of Fairy Tale in the eyes and said, "If that is the only thing you wish for, then I will fight Erza till one of us falls from exhaustion."

Master Makarov sweat dropped. That wasn't exactly his plan, but if that is her way of fighting, who is he to judge? For all he knew, she had little to no magical power in her. He could have misjudged her strong magical presence for a strong fighting spirit. She could drop in less than a minute. But then again, there is the chance that she has an amazing amount of magical power, and the fight could last up to five hours or more. All questions that will be answered in time.

Mirajane walked into the room and saw that the girl was awake. She also saw the serious looks they both wore and knew that her master was up to something once again. Sighing, she walked over to the girl, and set down the tray with broth.

"I hope you are feeling well enough to eat. My name is Mirajane, but you can just call me Mira," Mirajane said to the girl.

"I am. Thank you for the food. My name is Takamachi Nanoha, by the way," Nanoha said before taking the bowl of broth and started eating it.

As she ate, she thought to herself what this guild will be like. Would they be fun and loving, or would they be mean and ruthless? Judging by the way these people are, she figured the guild would be fun and loving. At least, she hoped they would be anyway.

Once she was finished eating, she pushed the covers off of her and stood up. She looked to the Master and Mirajane and said, "I'm going to take a walk now. I shall be back before sundown."

**Nanoha POV:**

I bowed before leaving the room. I heard a lot of commotion coming from one end of the guild and figuring the entrance will be over there. I turned the corner and found a huge fight going one. I look over the bar and saw a girl with blonde hair just calmly drinking her drink. I walk down the stairs and sat next to her. I didn't know who she was, but at the moment, it seemed as if she could answer some of my questions.

"Um," I started, and the girl with blonde hair took notice of me.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You're the girl who came in here this morning all bloody and bruised. Are you ok? You're not seriously hurt are you?" she asked.

I gave a small smile to her and said, "I'm fine. I'm Takamachi Nanoha, by the way. I am perfectly healthy, besides the fact tha…"

**Normal POV:**

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence for a glass hit the back of her head. She did not like it when people threw things at her. Especially when she has done nothing wrong. She will show these people not to mess with her, even if she wanted to be their friend.

Rage built up in her eyes as an evil aura surrounded her. Raising Heart knew what to do, so she turned into a staff. (A/N: I'm just assuming Raising Heart is a girl seeing as how Raising Heart talks with a girls voice.) she pointed it at the crowd of fighters who seemed to not know what was going on. The girl beside her had a fearful look on her face as she watched the girl, Nanoha, with her strange magical tool.. It looked like a staff. The crowd only took notice to what was going on when each and every person who was fighting suddenly had a pink magic circle appear right behind them. They looked around, trying to find the source of the magic, and saw none other than the girl who passed out after asking for their help. She had a murderous look on her face.

Nanoha said in a loud and clear voice, "Struggle Bind."

Suddenly, every person who had the pink magic circle behind them, was wrapped in what seemed like a magical rope. They tried to use their magic to get it off, but to no avail. It would not budge. Master Makarov entered the room along with Mirajane to see what all the ruckus was about and saw an enraged Nanoha was using magic to stop a fight. She also seemed to have some liquor in her hair. _That might explain the enraged look on her face_, though master Makarov.

"You cannot escape my Struggle Bind. It cancels out any transformation magic and prevents you from using any and every type of magic. I will say this once, and only once. I do not appreciate things being thrown at me and I do not appreciate your lack of self control either. I am a woman who is trying to recover from using too magic, and I need rest and peace, NOT getting bottles thrown at me from every direction. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to," whispering, she added, not realizing some people in here could still hear her, "That is if I can get in touch with them."

Nanoha canceled her Struggle Bind magic, and her staff returned to a jewel that went around her neck. She calmly went back up the stairs and headed to the infirmary, the only place she knew she could stay. Before she reached the door, she turned around and said, "Oh, by the way, my name is Takamachi Nanoha," and she promptly went into the infirmary, which she now dubbed as her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

A/N:

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Ideas as well. If you have any remarks to make, may they be good or bad, I would appreciate them as well. I can take criticism, I would just appreciate it if it would be constructive criticism, and not bitch at me till I cry criticism. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed another chapter by me J


	3. Chapter 3

Meant to do this before, but never did. Anyway, I am going to "talk to my reviewers" I think I'll do this every now and then before I begin a chapter, I don't know. But anyway, this is not a chapter to continue on to the next chapter. I am having some serious writers block. **I CANNOT, for the life of me, think up anything new for the next chapter. If you guys would, could y'all review me some ideas? It would be a HUGE help.**

**zero**: I can most definitely make a Nanoha vs. Mystogan or a Nanoha vs. Juvia. I would probably have some trouble making a Nanoha vs. Juvia just because I don't even know how to start off the fight. If you have any suggestions on how you want either of their fights to go, just tell me. About your first review, Nanoha and Fate were just fighting a random person just to stop a catastrophic event from happening.

**Nyamu**: I'm sorry my comment about the naming and things like that came off to you the wrong way, but I was honestly just trying to let everyone know what I had accidentally done wrong. The mix up with cartridge is my computers fault lol. It gave me the wrong one ha-ha.

**GuardianOfTheMist**: Nanoha/Fairy Tale IS a destructive combination. I have many ideas in my head, that will come later on in the story showing just how destructive those two can be. Give me some ideas, if you would like, about what destructiveness you have in mind pretty please.

**Don't Give Up**: thanks to you, I was able to post my second chapter. After I read your review, I had the confidence to post my second chapter. Thank you. Thank you so much. I believe now that people are actually reading my story and just may be enjoying it.

**Drinker**: I did not realize I had just thrown Nanoha into Fairy Tale and was hoping the plot of my story would just move along. In all honest, I don't really have a plot to my story, I'm just typing whatever comes to my mind. I'm working on putting in more detail and making my stories MUCH longer. I'm working on my descriptiveness. (If that's even a word) I am officially dropping the POV crap. It's much simpler just to keep it in 3rd person. It's kinda hard to swap from 3rd person to 1st person. I get them mixed up all the time. I'll try my best to put in more scene and emotion description into it. That is my promise to you.

**Important Notice:**

**I hope posting helps those who have reviewed, and if you are one of those readers who just doesn't review, I would very much appreciate it if you would review. I would like to know all my readers thoughts and feeling on, what I consider, my first story. If things look like they are about to take a turn for the worst, and I mean going in the opposite direction from what it should, tell me please. I may not review as often as you would like, but I am trying my hardest to get things done. I am, after all, in my first year of high school. I'm stressed enough with the thoughts of mid terms coming up soon, but I'm equally stressed with the thought of not updating fast enough. I don't want to leave you guys hanging. I'll try updating every two weeks or so. I've tried writing a story in one day, then updating, and the chapters just are long enough to please me, and I doubt they please y'all either. I'll probably type two to three pages a day, and update in a week or two prier from starting the new chapter being written. All reviews are welcome, may they be good or bad. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

A/N:

Ok, so since I got a lot of great reviews, my mind has decided to give me a BUNCH of amazing ideas for this chapter. I hope it doesn't start to sound jumbled. If it is, I'll fix it so it wont sound as bad. xD and if any of you know how to get the line across the page to show it's starting at a new place, please tell me. It would be a great help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

After two weeks of staying in the infirmary doing nothing but reading every book Fairy Tale has, Nanoha learned a lot about this world. It is apparently a world where only 10% of people living on the planet can use magic. The land is called Fiore. It doesn't surprise her that much that not a lot of people can use magic. Magic is very difficult to control and handle. She is surprised so many people in this building can control it so well.

Nanoha has gotten many visits from Master Makarov and Mirajane. Master Makarov comes in just to check up on her and Mirajane comes in to give her more of her delicious food. When she felt like she had most of her magical powers back, she would go out into the forest near the guild and do some target practice. Today was one of those days she decided to do that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

After walking out into the forest, not realizing she was being followed by a girl with oversized breasts with shoulder length blonde hair, Nanoha set a bucket down on the ground before walking about ten feet away from the bucket. She threw up the can she held into the air, and summoned a pink ball of energy and hit the can. Raising Heart started counting how many times the can was being hit. Nanoha had her eyes closed and was solely concentrating on hitting the can and making it into the bucket. She upped the speed on the pink ball of energy and Raising Heart was now on count 95. She hit the can c few more times before she snapped her eyes open and spoke, "Last hit!" and she hit the can fast and hard with her pink energy ball and it fell towards the buckets, landed on its rim, and fell in.

After taking in a deep breath, I sat down on a big rock in the middle of the meadow she was in. after she sat down, she heard the rustling of leaves, and immediately got on her guard. Nanoha stood up an did a quick 180 to see if anybody was there. She didn't even finish her 180 look around when she saw a girl with long blonde hair wearing a royal blue half shirt with a navy blue mini skirt. She had a brown belt with, what she can tell from all the reading she had done, celestial keys that summon spirits from the spirit world.

"What are you doing, following me out here like that?" Nanoha asks the girl. She remembers, vaguely, seeing this girl in the guild she has been residing in for the past two weeks. Her magical power returned a little over a week ago, but she decided to wait on battling Erza until she had some practice put in.

The girl looked slightly scared when she answered Nanoha saying, "U-um, my name is Lucy, and I was wondering what you were doing sneaking out of the guild if you are still under the assumption of recovery. If you have enough power to do what I saw you just do, then you are fully recovered, are you not?"

The girl, Lucy, had a very good point. Nanoha sighed at being caught in the act of her small white lie. She didn't know how she could see through her façade so well. She is a smart one, that Lucy.

"You are very observant. Lucy was it?" said girl nodded her head yes. "You are a member of Fairy Tail, right?" The girl, once again, nodded her head yes, "Could you do me a favor and tell Master Makarov that I am fully prepared for my battle with Erza."

Lucy looked shocked for only a second, but then nodded in understanding and started to run in the direction of the guild Fairy Tail.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

After Lucy made it to the guild and busted into the guild out of breath and sweating, everyone immediately got suspicious of what was going on. She ignored them all and went straight for Master Makarov. She made it to him in record time and, knowing that the three dragon slayers would hear her, said to Master Makarov in a whisper, "Nanoha says she's ready for her battle with Erza."

Master Makarov was shocked. He had no idea that Nanoha was already ready for her battle with Erza. He has very high expectations of Erza winning this battle. He just hope Nanoha doesn't kill herself in the process of this battle. There is one thing he has learned in these short two weeks that he's known Takamachi Nanoha, he has come to realize that Nanoha does not go down without a fight. She seems to be a very trustworthy young girl.

Master Makarov sighed, and spoke in a loud voice, "Prepare for a battle between Takamachi Nanoha and Erza Scarlet!"

The whole guild froze, and that was the moment Nanoha decided to walk in. She was waiting outside for Master Makarov to say that one short sentence. She was fully prepared to either win or loose this battle. She has never seen Erza battle, and she knows nothing of her magic or what she is capable of. So, if she looses, she will be completely okay with it. If she looses, she will train herself harder and battle her once more to see if she can beat Erza in a battle.

She turned to the person who seemed to be Erza, for her hair was scarlet, and said, "The best of luck to the both of us."

With that, she turned and went outside to the place she knew the battle would take part. A giant field at least 10 yards away from the guild.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

It didn't take long for every single Fairy Tail member to make it outside to the battle grounds. Nanoha stood on the side of the battle grounds that faced away from the guild, while Erza stood on the opposite end facing the guild. She didn't look too happy to be fighting Nanoha. Probably because she cant eat her strawberry cake at this moment. She looked determined to finish this fight as quickly as possible.

Master Makarov stood in the middle of the battle grounds and announced the rules, "Rule number one, no fatal injuries if possible. Number two, no killing of the other opponent. And finally…. JUST HAVE FUN!"

A grin spread across Nanoha's face at the last rule. She liked the terms of these rules. She did realize after just a couple days of being Fairy Tail just how destructive these people are. She's sure at least one of these peoples can destroy a whole city on their own.

Before Nanoha could muse in her thoughts any longer, Master Makarov spoke the words she has been waiting to hear, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

A/N:

I would have loved to make this MUCH longer than it is, but I'm having trouble with the fight scene… if any of you have any sort of name of an attack, ways to make it sound AMAZING and be able to follow well, I will GLADELY hear them out. And I am SOOO sorry for the late update. I wish I could have updated sooner, and I will NOT discontinue this story. I am one of those people that once I start something, I HAVE to finish it. Oh, and tell me what you guys think of this, "It's hard to wait around for something that you know might not happen, but it's even harder to give it up when you know it's everything you ever wanted!" I'm thinking of getting this as a tattoo on one of my shoulders.

**MUST READ: **

I am thinking of asking my readers (you) if you want me to make a sudden appearance of one of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha members. I am going to leave it up to you. You can tell me members you want to have a sudden appearance, although I already have one picked out. It wont happen till MUCH later on, so don't worry about that one yet. Also, is anyone of you want to private message me about ideas fro ANYTHING, I wont mind listening and holding a conversation about that. Another vote I want y'all to take part in. I am thinking of hooking some of the FT members up, like some Natsu and Lucy romance, as well as some Gajeel and Levy romance and Juvia and Gray romance. I want y'all to tell me if y'all want any of that. I will take up more pairings if you want me too. I can't promise anything on how well my story will be, but I do promise to give it my all and just hope for the best.

I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND I LOVE THE SUPPORT I GET FROM ALL OF YOU! I ESPECIALLY LOVE THE ADVICE I GET FROM SOME OF YOU! IT REALLY HELPS ME GET THINGS STRAIGHT! I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN. IT MAY NOT HAVE THE MOST PERFECT FIGHT SCENE BUT I WILL DO THE BEST I CAN!

**IF YOU WISH, I WOULD LOVE IT IF SOME OF YOU WOULD GIVE ME NAMES FRO ATTACKS! AND IF YOU KNOW THE SPELL OF THE STARS LUCY DOES AGIANST FLARE AT THE GAMES I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW THAT SPELL! IT WILL COME IN HANDY SOONER OR LATER HAHA =)**


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize to all of my readers and reviewers for taking so long in updating. A lot has gone on since I last updated. For the past few months (end of January, beginning of February), I have been helping my older sister get better from a terrible car accident. She totaled her car, broke her leg in two places, and is STILL in the healing process. I ask all of you to pray fro her. It is still rough for her. When she got in the wreck, they said they came close to having to amputate her leg. (For those of you who don't know, it means to cut off (a limb), typically by surgical operation.) I don't want to get into detail about that horrific accident, but I just want to let all of you know why it has taken my so long to update. To make up for how slow I have been in updating, I'm going to make my next chapter extra long. I am almost done with my next chapter. I know some of you (or maybe all?) are looking forward to this next chapter.

**SapphoSenesi**: your review is similar to the way I am hoping this story to go…. You know, the saying goes, "great minds think alike"…. we obviously have great minds.

**Drinker: **I love your criticism/advice. It gives me pointers and helps me in the long run. I still have a long way to go until I am good enough to write with little to no errors in my story. You pointed out my mistakes. Thank you for that. It helps, A LOT! I now know what I should watch out for in my stories.

**And now, a notice for my lovely readers! I am going to rewrite and fix chapter 4! I will make it better and fix all my errors (or as many as I can) so that it makes better sense! Just hang on a little longer, and I'll (hopefully) have two chapters posted in a row! The first one being chapter 4 and the one after that being chapter 5! **

**This has nothing to do with my story, but I want as much luck and encouragement as I can get. Monday, 2 days from now, I have Colorguard officer tryouts. I am hoping and praying that I'll make it. Wish me the best of luck! I've got my routine made and everything! I just hope I'm good at teaching my routine! Anyway! I can't wait to here from you guys again. And again, I'm deeply sorry for how long it has taken me to update, but I guess now you guys understand why it has taken so long. My two new chapter will (again, hopefully) be done in the next week or two. It wont be long, I promise. I'll see you guys soon! Bye-bye!**


End file.
